


The Flower of the Truth

by Gwiezdny_Plomien



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternative Story, AtLA, Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiezdny_Plomien/pseuds/Gwiezdny_Plomien
Summary: A story of ATLA fandom.Mayomi is a non - bender girl. It doesn't mean, she doesn't have any powers. She used to help people get to the Ba Sing Se. But she decided it's time to change something from the inside. While her journey she met a lot of interesting people. For example, a bald boy with a blue arrow on head or an angry teenager with mysterious scar. How Mayomi will affect Avatar Aang, prince Zuko and Gaang? You need to find out.The story is also in Polish.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

The way to Ba Sing Se was always long and exhausting. People who tried to get there, had to cross kilometres of sandy ground, along with the sun warmed their brands. A lot of people couldn't make it. More didn't even know how to make it. They didn't know, which way was safe, who they may trust, how terrible things may get them. But Mayomi knew. She helped dozens of people, get to the city. This time, she was leading a small group. It was an old marriage, which wanted to join their daughter and a small boy called Fumio. He got separated with parents few weeks ago.

You might think, that makes journey easier than ususal. No, it doesn't. They were a lot of slowier, than they should. Mayomi had to take care of everything. She couldn't count on that, her comrades will put up tents or do anything else. She was still tired and nervous. But now? It doesn't matter anymore. They were on a hill near to bay. She smiled and turned to her proteges.

,, Listen up, everybody. We are really close to the Ba Sing Se. We almost did it. Before us, is the most important part. That means, we need to buy tickets for ferry. From there – a straight road to the

Ba Sing Se."

She pretended to look optimistic. They couldn't see her worry. So many things could mess up. It was so easy to make their journey irrelevant. They've been waiting so long for this moment. Fang were trying get to the city by years. They were full of hope,but Mayomi felt they were also tired. Despite it, she knew they'll make it. Spirits won't fail them.

They got to the Full Moon Bay, thanks to the earthbenders. They stood in a line immediately. A queue was long. They spent half an hour in its, before they could buy anything.

Mayomi was still turning around. She was looking at Fangs, she was looking at Fumio. She tried to calm down herself, take a deep breath, but she just irritated her throat. Why she couldn't remember to not breath around earthbenders? There was always dirt and dust around them. When it was finally thei turn, Mayomi smiled radiantly to the pursed face of the customs officer. She took the passports out from underneath the inner layer of her outfit and spread them out in front of the woman.

,,Four tickets, please."

The woma gasped hostile.

,,How many times, will I have to look at your face?"

Spirits. Mayomi wasn't stopping smiling. She just shrugged gently.

,,Oh, you will be delighted, madame. I am pretty sure we won't see each other for the nearest few months."

,,I hope so. I am getting sick of you."

Rude woman. The stamp hitted the table four times. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! And that's it. Four tickets to Ba Sing Se were issued. The girl took them and started to lead the group between tents.The cave was full of refugees. Poor, dirty, starving, terrified, suffering... These all emotions were attacking her head, destroying her brain. If she sat there and focused on them... She didn't want to know what would happen.

,,Mayomi!"

All four of them turned to the waving guardian. Mayomi waved to her either. After second, Aya was hugging her as much as a platypus bear.

,,I've missed you so much, Mayomi... How are you? I hope everything is alright. Did you change your haircut? Oh spirits, I can'! You always look so preeeeetty! Even after a journey through the dessert! Aaaa, I am so jealous of you!"

Aya and Mayomi were friends. As I said, Aya was a guardian. She was helping refugees find their lost members of family. What is more important, her mouth was nearly never closed. Mayomi smiled confused and pushed Aya back to shoulder lenngth.

,,It's so nice to meet you, too. Here, let me intrduce you to somebody. This is mister and madame

Fang. They want to get to the city to live her daughter. Her name is Ki. Fumio's parents were supposed to wait for him here. They must be here since few days. They were travelling earlier transport. Get it?"

Aya nodded. She left Mayomi alone and took care of her job – helping people. Farewell wasn't too emotional. Fang were adults and Fumio didn't like more than his parents, so he didn't feel sorry. As a goodbye gift, Mayomi gave every of them a bread. Food on ferry was disgusting. She said they should hide it under clothes. They wished each other good luck and their paths parted. Mayomi had another mission to make.

Hello, everybody.

As I said, please be understanding. I don't use English usually. I am learning. I will be really thankful for advices, but please, don't be rude. 

That's it. Let me know if you like Mayomi. 

Have a good day.


	2. Chapter 1

Zuko and Iroh left Full Moon Bay on the first ferry. If it is even possible to call this damaged boat ferry. Iroh, like Iroh, was acting extremely freely. In contrast to his nephew. Zuko was observing every person, which came on a board. They needed to stay focus, even if, safety was so close.

After some time, sailor started to giving out ,,food rations". That was a thin soup. Probably was maden of garbage. Zuko grimaced in disgust. He reluctantly sniffed the suspicious liquid. No, that wasn't a good idea. It didn't smell better than it looked. He set it aside and returned to his observation. After the man visit, a lot of people entered the upper deck. Old man, short man, woman, kid. Old, bald, kid, crying child... Old, fat and... And a madwoman.

Zuko had to rub his eyes to make sure, the sight which he saw, was real. Unfortunately, it was. That was a teenage girl. Normally, he wouldn't even notice her, but her suit... It wasn't dirty or destroyed. He didn't care about that. He saw, she was wearing a normal dress, but expect its she was wearing something what reminded him a tent. For some reasons, she was wearing a thick and wide material and... Wait, was that a bandage? He realised that he had been staring for too long, but it was too late. She noticed him. He chided himself silently. Embarrassed, he pretended nothing had happened. Probably he turned out to be an idiot. Fortunately she didn't react. He was really thankful.

,, That was truly awkard, nephew."

Zuko winced and hissed:

,, Don't you dare comment that, uncle."

Iroh smiled and didn't stop.

„ You know, my nephew. When you talk with women, you need to remember to..."

,, I don't want to listen to your love advices. I want to stop to sleep on a dirt. Don't eat somebody's leftovers. We don't deserve for that."

,, I see we understand each other."

That was some young man. Since now, he had been hiding in a shadow.

,,Hey" said Zuko.

,, I'm Jet. Maybe we could help each other?"

* * *

She got on a board in the last moment. She was busy helping an old man and then she realised that her ferry is about to leave a bay. She gave a man few bandages and started to run. When she finally got on the board, she needed few minutes to calm down herself. Fortunately, an air there was much better than the one in a bay. She should take care of herself. Just walking won't make her a sportsman.

When she felt fine, some guy gave to her hands a bowl full of... full of soup. Mayomi winced. That was worse than lat time. Of course, last time wasn't good, but at least better than now and... Oh spirits. Was that a potato peel? Terrified pushed aside a dish.

'I'll take care of this.'

'I have to take care of this.'

A group of people next to her started to push. Surprised, took step aside. Everybody was going on a upper deck. They had to swim next to these beautiful mountains. She didn't know anybody, who didn't love them. The girl smiled to herself. Every time when people adored nature, she felt great.

Mayomi went to the uppier deck after some time. She didn't feel excited about being trampled again. There was cleaner than down there. She paused near to the stairs, so she was able to look around freely. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling. Like somebody... Mayomi made unwanted eye contact with some teenager. He was staring at her without comprehension and she could hear his thoughts. What is she doing? Boy turned around, when he noticed her. Awkard, she walked away to look for something to do. Okay, she looked like a madwoman, but it was only way to bring food on a ferry. And by the way, a blanket was often very useful...

If she could, she would disappear, but she hadn't got time. Somebody had to take care of passengers. She spent many hours on healing them, feeding them and talking with them. A lot of refugees were lonely. Mayomi believed that nothing heals heart better than an honest talk with a kind person. Thanks to talk, you may achieve a lot of other things. For example, getting food from captain.

A plan was simple, but she needed to prepare. Determinated, went to the on of the toilets. She gave out all food, so she didn't look as that ridiculous as before, but still not normal. Untied a bandage and, then removed unnecessary material from her arms. She carefully folded it and tied it with ,,belt". Before she left, she had let her hair loose and dressed again. This time – more carefully. Hair was full of sand. She paced the ship for a moment, looking for a suitable place to leave the package. Finally she put it against one of the walls. She could only hope people would take it as a cleaning rag. Now she only had one thing left - to find the captain.

* * *

,, Let me talk to the captain!"

,, Which part of 'no' you didn't understand, you stubborn girlie? I know girls like you and I know exactly what you want to, but you won't get it."

Mayomi was so angry. They had been fighting since half an hour. He was the stubborn one! It was dark and cold and this guy didn't even tell a captain that somebody wanted to talk to him! The worst employee ever.

,, Please" she said softly. ,, This is really important. Please, understand me. I am just trying to.."

,, Shut up, you sweet – phiz! Listen to me and go doing your thing somewhere else. I won't fall for that."

Mayomi gasped quietly. How he dared? She could stand a lot of bad words and typs of behaviour, but she had limits. But this guy broke them all.

,, No, you listen to me! You are so stubborn and selfish human being! I don't know what's going on inside your head and I don't even want to know. But for your information. I wanted to talk to captain cause of important reason. People on your boat are starving. People on your boat are slowly dieing. While you are eating like there is no tommorrow. I wasn't going to ask for much." she hissed. ,, Just for eatable for sick and old ones. But you know better, you disgusting old man!"

Mad, she turned around and walked away from this man. Okay, that's true. She used her powers, but only to not end up in a jail. She was embittered and slightly off balance. She walked heavily on the wooden deck. She couldn't believe that she had succeeded in doing nothing.

'How could I have let this happen', she thought.

'I will not forgive myself for this.'

First she wanted her clothes back quickly, but saw a strange tumult on the upper deck. Surprised, she followed the crowd and was choked once again. She stopped dead as she saw the ferry passengers eating. They were eating delicious and warm dishes. She couldn't believe her eyes. She stood and smiled broadly. She wanted to go up to someone and find out what happened, but she was forewarned.

Her way was blocked by a tall guy with brown hair. He had dark complexion, blade in his mouth. She also noticed his dark, masking clothes. Boy was smiling coquettishly.

,, Hi, I've heard a lot of you. A lot of good things. I'm Jet. What 'bout you?"

,, Mayomi" answered reluctantly.

, What on spirits is going on?'

,, Well, Mayomi. I saw that you were helping to passengers. That was cool. I understand you. I do similiar things. You see all this food, right? That's my and my Warriors did it."

,,Oh, really? It's... It's very brave."

Jet laughed shortly.

,, You should eat something. That's why we did it. Maybe you would like to eat with me and my Warriors? „ he asked.

He was looking at her nicely. She felt a hope and desperation in him. She felt sorry about him.

,, Sure, why not. Thanks."

He smiled. Warriors turned out to be a group of teenagers accompanied by an old man. She sat down between Jet and the boy they called Lee. It was the same person, who had thought she was crazy this morning. She was able to see the dry awkwardness around them. The boy was travelling with his uncle named Mushi or Moshi. The girl was not sure if she understood his monologue correctly.

She also met a girl named Smallerbee and a quiet teenager named Longshot. She witnessed a scene where Mushi mistook Stinger for a boy. Not a very pleasant experience. She didn't say much. The conversation was doing great without her. She tried to get to know the area into which she was dragged by herself. It was extremely wobbly.

How it will end, what do you think? If you like my story, please give this chapter a star and a comment. I am trying to make this story more popular (Yeah, I know). I will be really grateful ig you tell about this story to your friends.

The story is also available on Wattpad with the same title.

I wish you better year.

Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 2

That night, Aang had a really weird dream. A lot more complicated than usual. 

,, It’s good to see you Aang.”

Few metres before him, there was a tall person with red clothes.

,, Oh hello, Avatar Roku. What happened?” asked boy.

,, I have some important story to tell you. When I was a young man, fate directed me to the small town on the south of the Earth Kingdom.”

They were in a small, wooden village. At first, Aang couldn’t believe that people actually lived there. Every house was covered with dense and lush vegetation. In some places there was so much of it that he could barely see the wood the houses were made of. Residents tried to pick them, but they failed. The plants grew back immediately. As soon as the young Avatar entered the city gates, the townspeople surrounded him and begged for help. 

,, They asked me for help. These people believed that spirits were mad at them. They tried everything to stop it, but nothing worked. I was their last hope, so I agreed to help them. I spent a lot of days looking for responsible for it spirit, but I couldn’t find anything.”

Picture changed. The boy was sitting in the middle of the path and trying to stay awake. Aang clearly saw his weariness.

,, I was sure that I wasn’t able to do anything else. I took my last watch and decided that tommorrow I will tell villagers that I can’t help them. Then I met her.”

Aang and young Roku turned at the same moment. A soft hum caught their attention. After a while, they saw thick, sprouting shoots that surrounded one of the houses. A pair of green eyes shone in the shade of the trees. When their owner noticed the teenager, he turned and disappeared into the thicket. The Avatar ran after him. The airbender did not believe what he saw. As Roku ran, chasing the criminal, new shoots and roots grew under his feet, slowing him down considerably. The firebender tripped over them every now and then. After a while, he began to lose sight of the mysterious magician. He opened the pouch fastened to his belt with a quick movement and a moment later, the fugitive was stuck several meters away from him with their legs frozen.

The boy, smiling, approached him. The culprit was wearing a black coat. They lunged furiously, trying to break the ice. As they realized that Roku was about to pull the hood off their head, they began to lurch more. It took the avatar a minute to finally reach his goal. Aang blinked in surprise. He was looking at the strangest girl he had ever seen. Her green eyes stared at the Avatar Roku irritably, like two lanterns on fire. It wasn't the weirdest thing. She had a storm of golden, honey curls. The boy had never seen a hair like this before.

,, Who are you and why were you bullying that village?”

The girl laughed out loud. It was an incredibly sweet laugh, but Aang heard a hint of cruelty in it. 

,, I wasn’t bullying anybody! Give it up baby boy. Let me go and run away.”

,, I won’t do this, until you won’t answer my questions. Who are you?” repeated. 

The girl sighed thaetrically. 

,, If you really want to know, I am Runin – an envoy of the spirits. You don’t have to say who are you. I already know that. You are a loser!”

Tree shoots broke the ice that bound her. Roku had to cover his eyes to protect them from the flying debris. When he unveiled them, Runin was not with him. 

,, I was intrigued by her skills. I had no idea, how she could force plants to grow. I tried to make figure it out, but my beding didn’t work. I wanted to understand what am I missing.”

Aang noticed Runin creeping past Roku. She looked over his shoulder and grimaced at his doom.

,, Stop killing this poor plant, baby boy. You won’t achieve anything by that.”

The boy jumped back, scared. He looked at her wide-eyed. 

,, It’s you…”

,, Yeah, that’s me.” she snorted. ,, I want you to know I am doing it very reluclantly.”

Roku looked at her in surprise, but the girl didn't let him speak. 

,, Come with me, Avatar” she said dismissively. ,,I’ll show you true power.”

After a while they both disappeared into the forest. 

,, Spirits comunicated to Runin and explained her who I was. She agreed to teach me, but as you noticed, she wasn’t very enthusiastic about that.”

Runin and Roku were in a cave, which was decorated like the interior of a house. Dried herbs hung on stone walls, and collected fruits were piled up in wooden bowls. The blonde was sitting in front of the Avatar with a dissatisfied expression. She truly seemed to prefer to be anywhere else but there. 

,, So, you are still unable to talk to your previous lifetime?”

The teenager nodded.

,, And you have trouble with reaching Avatar state?”

Another nod.

,, What about being bridge between humans and spirits?”

Roku scratched his neck in embarrassment.

,, How you are the Avatar, while your spiritual side is so useless?”

He wanted to say something. She silenced him with a raised hand.

,, That was a rhetorical question. Don’t you dare explain yourself. Fortunately for you, I am an envoy of the spirits and I know pretty much about the spiritual staff. I will make you the Avatar, which the world deserves. No matter how difficult and annoying it would be for me.” 

,, Thank you, Runin.”

Her expression gently softened. 

,, You’re welcome, Roku.”

,, Runin taught me how to learn the secrets of the spiritual world. It is thanks to her that I realized that to become an Avatar, it is not enough to master the enchantment of all four elements. She also taught me many other valuable things.” Aang had seen glimpses of the older Avatar's memories. Roku and Runin meditating in the bosom of nature. Runin showing him how to enchant flowers. A boy listening to her stories about the peoples he met. Roku and Runin jumping for joy as Roku finally spoke to Kyoshi. ,,Runin has become a very close person to me. She was to me like the big sister I never had. The strongest emotional support I could count on. Together, we have achieved a lot of great things.”

The flashback blurry. Aang looked confused at Roku. 

,, It was really nice story Avatar Roku, but why did you tell me it?”

,, Every Avatar in history has been accompanied by someone like Runin. You haven't met the right person yet, but you're getting closer. You need to be vigilant when that moment comes.”

The Spirit of Roku was gone. Instead, Aang saw a series of images attacking him. He saw his previous incarnations in the company of people he did not know. They did something different each time. Some of them meditated, others trained together, he even saw a woman calming his past incarnation. Each Avatar was accompanied by a completely different person, but they had one thing in common. Bright, burning green eyes.

* * *

Dinner hadn't passed her as tragically as she had expected. She managed to get something good out of its. She became friends with the Freedom Warriors. Or at least with Smallerbee and Longshot.  
,, So, do you have any plans about what will you do in a city? Have you thought about job you could find or something like that?” Mayomi asked.  
,, No, we don’t have a plan. We just want to get a new beginning. Away from our pasts and Fire Nation.”  
Mayomi nodded understandingly.   
,, You know, if you won’t find anything, just talk to me, okay? My aunt has a lot of friends with shops. They always need help.”  
,, Really? You could do that?” Smallerbee asked her, surprised.  
,, Sure. You have helped a lot of people. You deserve some help too.”  
,, That’d be awesome. Thanks, Mayomi.”  
,, That’s really nothing. There’s nothing to be thankful guys. Really.”  
,, What about you?” asked Warrior after some time.  
,, What do you mean ‘What about me’?”  
,, What Fire Nation did to you?”  
,, You sound like the Fire Nation is the only evil thing in a world.” the teenager commented bitterly.  
,, You won’t tell me, you like firebenders.”  
,, No… Honestly? I don’t like benders at all.”


	4. Chapter 3

Passengers slowly began to fall asleep.   
‘I should get my staff back’ she thought.   
The girl quickly say goodbye to Smallerbee and Longshot. They were incredibly kind to her. She walked away from where they were eating, and began carefully avoiding the bodies lying on the ground, until she finally left this part of the deck. The corridor where she hid her things was shrouded in darkness. Mayomi swallowed softly. She only managed a few meters when she heard footsteps. They were fast and light. A smiling Jet crept behind the girl's back. He was clutching the package in his hands  
,,Lookin’ for somethin’?”

Mayomi's face tightened.   
,,Why did you take it Jet?”  
,,Oh, I didn’t want to. Really, you must believe me. I’m here to give it back to you. I didn’t know it is yours.”

The boy smiled pleasantly as he returned her property. She did not pull it away, even though she wanted to. The girl kept staring at him.   
,,I was wondering why you are wearing this. You look prettier without that shirt.”  
He took a few steps forward. He was invading her personal space. Lots of voices in her head screamed.

Hit him!

Push him away!

Cry out for help!

Destroy him!

,,What do you need Jet?”

,,Right to the point, hah…”he laughed softly. ,,I like such verve in a man of action. Listen to me, Mayomi. We both fight to help people in need. Me and my Warriors would be honored if you would agree to join us. I'm sure we'd be a good duo together …”

His hand moved closer to her face. He was giving Mayomi his most beautiful smile. The girl grabbed his wrist when it was only a few millimeters from her ear. The boy looked at her surprised. Apparently he was not used to such situations. Never mind, hardly anyone got used to it. 

,,Your offer flatters me, Jet. Really. ”She looked him straight in the eye. Girl didn't want to offend him, she felt the commotion that was going on in his head. Her cruelty won't help him. ,,I really respect what you do for people, but unfortunately I cannot become one of you. I'm sorry.”

Chestnut took a few steps back, increasing the distance between them. His smile calmed a little. 

,,I get it, not everyone suits the fate of a fugitive. Others prefer to fight in a different way. Too bad you'd be a great companion” he paused for a moment. ,,Sorry about that scene, I don't know what got into me.”

What's wrong with this boy?

Why are you giving yourself such a push?

The girl tried to smile, but she only managed to make a distasteful frown. Great.

,,It's okay, don't worry. Just never do it again.”

,,Drag you into the dark or take your things?” he asked with a laugh.

,,Both. Forgive me, but we still have a long journey into town tomorrow. It will be better if we rest.”

She passed him quickly. Too many of these emotions for one day. She spent a few minutes before finding a place to sleep. Eventually it settled almost in the aisle. The ship was full, but that's okay. With such a mess in his head, he will not fall asleep today. She sighed in exasperation. She quickly made sure that there was no one nearby who might notice her. Purely. It was dim everywhere. She rested her hands on her lap, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was no longer on the ship. She was gently floating in a vast blue void. Not only the whereabouts have been changed. The dirty and worn clothes in which she had completed her journey have disappeared. Here she wore a long purple gown. A cape rested on her shoulders, the end of which ran down to a dark void the bottom of which she could not see. Mayomi paid no attention to this. She stared grimly at what was in front of her, not under her. The shadow stared at her silently. Whose shadow they were, cannot be said. It had to be a human being, but you didn't know if it was a woman, a man, or both, or neither? Their face was changing shape all the time. The faces of different people, unknown to her, fought each other, wanting to destroy each other. Only one thing didn't change. Eyes.

This creature had the same eyes as hers. Bright, green and shrill. Mayomi didn't like to look at them. She couldn't believe they belonged to her. After all ...   
‘Stop it!’ she chided herself mentally. ‘This is not the place or the time to ponder it.’

"Spirits of the Past" her voice rumbled in the silence. The black faces stopped hurting themselves and turned to her. A dozen or so stares of empty eye sockets did not help. “I am here to communicate with you and listen to your objections.”

Before her eyes, the black mass began to take shape. After a moment there was no trace of the shadow, the piercing green eyes now belonged to the old woman. The Spirits would confirm her words, she was the most peculiar person she had ever seen. Her wrinkles looked like lines carved into the rock. Her mouth was always hurt. Her hair was unusually long, thick and silver. She tied them up in a long, thick braid that stretched from the top of her head to her feet. She wore an eccentric gown from the Earth Kingdom.

"I greet you with full honor, Guiding Spirit" the teenager said, bowing to the woman. 

,,Take it easy, girl. I'm not one of those oversensitive lives. You have come to hear our words, so let's hurry. We both know you just want to get rid of the headache.”

The woman waved her hand. Within a second, Mayomi was sitting on a mat with a table of dried herbs in front of her. The mysterious old lady began to arrange them according to her own will.

,,So…” Mayomi began shyly.

,,You should be careful.”

,,I don't understand,” she shook her head. ,,I'm careful.”

,,Then you have to be more careful. You start making mistakes that threaten us. You're not paying attention.”

,,Excuse me? What are you talking about …”

The woman looked up lazily from the plants. Mayomi's mouth closed immediately. So still, it doesn't deserve to ask questions and get meaningful answers. 

,,You need to look around carefully. Notice the details. You can't handle it otherwise” she continued.

,,This is what I was told to convey, personally I have many more objections. That you would stop being afraid of, for example, mages or the humiliation of some village peasant with an out of tune head. I still wonder why you are so stupid. It wouldn't hurt if you lived in the woods away from idiotic society, but that's not important now. It is important that you start to think. Do it quick, or it'll all go to sleep. Understood?”

The girl nodded vigorously. The woman looked unconvinced. She sighed heavily and stared at Mayomi.

,,You're in a near right place at a near right time. You made the right decision. Do not break it.”

,,Your requests have been heard.”

,,Go away in the name of the Spirits.”

* * *

She was back in the mortal world, and the sun dazzled her face. She struggled to get up. She was sore. She smiled under her breath. Means it worked. Lots of people approached the railings. The land could already be seen in the distance. Despite the pain, she quickly rolled up the cloth lying on the floor and began to take her place by the footbridge.

* * *

As soon as she set foot on the ground of the Earth Kingdom, she began to diligently look around. She tried to stand out as little as possible. This was quite problematic as hardly anyone traveled alone. She cursed herself mentally. She should wait for one of the Rangers. At least she would be safer then. But it was too late for that. She lost sight of them long ago. Plus, when she wanted to line up, some kid pushed her. Not only did she fall, she also tore her clothes. This day was getting better every moment.

The line there was much longer than in the Bay. When it finally came her turn, she could barely stand. On my word, these spiritaul sessions will finish me off. 

"ID and ticket," the cashier said gruffly. Well, some things don't change. She reached for her belt and handed the woman the papers without looking. Ba Sing Se was waiting for her. 

,,ID card!: she snapped. 

,,Excuse me?” 

,,ID, you just gave the ticket. Hurry up, other people are waiting.”

Mayomi panicked for that stupid piece of paper. Meanwhile, she started talking to the woman. 

,,Oh, gosh, where is it? I had it a moment ago, I swear ... I passed the inspection smoothly”- she assured. 

"So you're a thief," a woman hissed in disgust. 

,What? No! Listen to me, this is really my ticket! They were issued in my name, please, you must listen to me, I am not ...”

,,Disgusting. Oh, securi….”

,,Ah, there you are, my niece!" 

Both women looked to the side in surprise. Out of nowhere, the old man Mayomi had dinner with yesterday appeared. His nephew looked as confused as the two of them. 

,,Forgive me, madam. My niece is terribly distraught, she has it after her father. Please” he handed the woman the tickets. ,,Here are our IDs and tickets. Lee, Mushi and Mayomi.” 

,,Are you telling me how I should do my job?” 

,,I? No, how ... I just wanted to say that you look gorgeous today. Like a blooming lotus flower.” 

The woman smiled, obviously delighted with the compliment. She quickly stamped the tickets and returned them to the man. 

,,Enjoy your stay at Ba Sing Se, handsome. Mrau …”

Mayomi ignored the brief argument between Mushi and Lee. She wasn't sure what had just happened. 

,,Thank you for your help. I don't even know when I lost my ID ...” - she muttered as the man handed her the ticket. 

“You shouldn't be worried about something that has already happened, my dear, and look hopefully to the future. Perhaps you would like to accompany me and my nephew on the way to the city?” 

The offer surprised her, but she knew she couldn't take any more chances. With a smile, she nodded and thanked the old man for the offer. 

Hello! As you could notice, there was no a chapter last week. If you want to know when the next chapter is going to show, you should follow my account on Wattpad _Bezzz_. Have a good day!


	5. Chapter 4

Nothing happened during their journey. Mayomi defeated her calmly, without any unpleasant surprises. Mushi entertained her with conversation all the time, but Lee probably tried to pretend to be nice. Spoiler, it was not good for him. They split up only in the city. Their flats were in other parts of Ba Sing Se.

"Thank you so much for your help again," she said, bowing.

„Nothing to talk about, my dear. Take care of yourself” replied Mushi.

As he said goodbye, Lee was silent, but Mayomi didn't bother. She was slowly getting back into shape, so soon she should stop relying on others. She waited longingly for it. Neither of them looked back as they left for their homes.

Ba Sing Se's poorest ring hasn't changed much since her last visit. It was still dirty and full of refugees. Poverty continued to flourish there. The same was true of crime. But no one cared. All these disgusting rich men sipped exotic tea in their elegant homes, while here the children had to eat the fried rats.

The restaurants were all behind another inner wall, but Aunt Mei's cake shop was one of the few exceptions. Mayomi remembered that place very well. Auntie bought one of the buildings near the place where residents usually shopped and reworked it a bit.

The place was built of decent wood. The woman didn't want some earthbenders to spoil her hard work. She located a pastry shop on the ground floor, where she received her clients. There you could buy the finest baked goods in the Earth Kingdom for a really low price. Besides, it was a place where a woman helped refugees. Everything that was not sold that day ended up in the bellies of the needy, along with the stew that was cooked every day. The first floor had plenty of beds and water bowls. Often, when it rained, the homeless found shelter there. My aunt lived on the last floor. She kept her secrets diligently. Same as your basement. But shh ...

A teenager reached the confectionery just as a familiar line was starting to form. Lunchtime had to begin. For the first time in a long time, she could just pass the people standing in the entrance. She heard a few soft comments, but they stopped as soon as Mei saw her.

‘’Oh, Mayomi, darling! Come here right now and grab the ladle! There is no time to lose!”

Aunt Mei was a short, plump woman who was always bursting with joy. Her face was wrinkled like a raisin, and a neat gray bob gleamed on the top of it. Now she was wearing her beloved apron, which Mayomi could already see the flour stains on. She was standing next to a gigantic pot, spoon in hand. She was distributing her famous stew to people standing in line.

Mayomi quickly obeyed her instructions. She tossed her bundle against the wall and faced her aunt. On the way, she grabbed the aforementioned ladle. They began distributing food together.

‘’Darling, I missed you so much. How are you? You lost a lot of weight, you are left with only skin and bones! Well, how can you, does your mother not feed you at all? Are you even eating at home now? And your clothes? Ajajajaj ...”

‘’I'm so glad to see you, Aunt! The girl laughed. The woman spouted hundreds of words a minute and kept handing out a new bowl full of food every now and then. I'm going to have to exercise, she thought. "You don't even know how much I was looking forward to returning to town ..."

‘’Oh, for sure dear. As long as the city does not remember you so much’’ she muttered sarcastically.

‘’What about your saying, Aunt? Don't you always say you have to be joyful?’’

‘’Of course, make fun of my teachings, make fun. But I swear to you I'm right. Since gods react to our emotions, people react to ours even more. If you want to live among joyful people, you must be joyful yourself, that's what.’’

The girl secretly rolled her eyes. Some quirks cannot be eradicated. The stew ran out fairly quickly. Auntie had to go back to selling cookies.

‘’Darling, please take the boiler to the back room. We'll wash it later.’’

The woman went behind the counter, and Mayomi stared at the cauldron stubbornly. It was huge and heavy, but she can handle it. Determined, she rolled up her sleeves and started rolling it. The back room was full of sacks of flour and boxes of eggs. There was a great oven where all Mei's baked goods were placed. Mayomi managed to move the cauldron to a place where it would not be too disturbing and was about to return, but something bad caught her attention. One sack of flour collapsed, revealing a symbol scratched into the wall. Mayomi had no idea what it meant. It looked like a flower, but she didn't care. There was a hatch just below it, leading to the basement.

She put the sack in its place. To be sure, she carried a few more cases there. 

‘Well, when I get home I will definitely beat Osamu in armwrestling. I will keep silent about the fact that I am already tired.’

She looked around the room again. She found one of the spare aprons. She put it on over an already dirty dress. She sighed softly. She couldn't wait for her aunt to share her wardrobe with her. She hasn't changed clothes in weeks.

She always enjoyed working in a confectionery. She loved baking. She made the first cake when she was only three years old. It was raw and burnt, but still counted as baked. Fortunately, her skills have improved considerably over the years. She learned how to make others happy by eating the right kind of food. It sounded irrational, but it's true. Her aunt had taught her more than running away from power.

The day passed quickly and calmly, for which Mayomi was extremely grateful. When it was time to close the confectionery, Aunt Mei had to force a few people out. No wonder, everyone wanted to stay there as long as possible. It was safe there.

‘’Come on, darling. We have to take care of you.’’

The teenager obediently followed her aunt. It took them a moment to climb the stairs. Unfortunately, my aunt's knees weren't as efficient as her tongue. Auntie's apartment was modestly equipped, but cozy. The woman, sighing loudly, went to the trunk standing in the corner.

"I have some of your clothes here, we absolutely need to change you. A young lady cannot wear herself like a ragged man. Wash your face and I'll find something.’’

There was a small dressing table near the trunk. Mayomi happily began to wash away the dirt of the journey.

"Fortunately, I have a lot of Earth Kingdom clothes here, so you won't stand out so terribly ... Who saw that, purple clothes ...’’

"I like purple." Mayomi tried to defend herself, to no avail.

"But that means nothing good, darling." You should wear green clothes, they accentuate your beauty so beautifully. And purple focuses all its attention on itself.

"That's it" she muttered under her breath.

‘’No speaking back! Come on over here. I found something suitable.’’

She handed her a knee-length dress the color of juicy grass. Mayomi looked at her aunt skeptical, she rolled her eyes.

‘’Oh, okay. I'm gonna find you a pair of ribbons and pants. In the meantime, tell me about it. How was your journey?’’

‘’I lost my ticket at the border.’’

‘’Excuse me?” Mei pouted.

‘’Calm down, auntie! I got it back, one of the passengers helped me.’’

"You didn't get anyone's attention, did you?" she asked, handing the girl the rest of the outfit.

"No," she assured her.

‘’Brave girl, how is your dear mommy?’’

‘’Lately she has had some problems with finding a job, so mainly takes care of Osamu's daughters.’’ Fortunately, no one reproaches her for that, 'she said before stepping behind the curtain.

‘’And how is poor Ikuo?’’

‘’You know how it is, Aunt. Quitting work for ideas is not easy, but they will surely manage.’’

‘’Okay, what about Hana? Hope she still lives under….’’

"Yeah, she still lives there doing her ... weird stuff."

‘’These are rituals, darling. Learn at last. You cannot be such a godless maiden, because the gods will not forgive you.’’

The girl came out from behind the curtain. The aunt winced slightly at the sight of her, but gestured to her place in front of her. Mayomi obediently sat down there. The woman started brushing her hair.

‘’No information from Zhang came, right?’’

"No, and it better not come," the girl snorted angrily. ‘’After all ... I hope it drowns in some unknown sea.’’

"A child needs a father, Mayomi ..."

"Ran will do just fine without him, aunt! Anyway, who needs such a father? It might be good to bring the platypusbear and put it at the cradle!

‘’How is our Ran?’’ the woman asked, after a moment of silence.

"Terrible," she moaned. “She spends her whole life locked in a house full of spies… I wish so much to help her.

‘’Remember, darling. You have to wait for the good things in life, and even gods cannot change it. Now get up, you need to eat something.’’

The woman rose from her knees and headed for the kitchen. Mayomi still sitting on the carpet. She touched her hair gently. A bun from a braid. She smiled sadly. Auntie was right. Just wait.


End file.
